Taylor Blake, chasseuse de vampires
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Des vampires, des sorciers, une chasseuse, un chat persan... des embrouilles en perspective !
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous,**

**Une nouvelle fic dédicacée à la Team Elijah, vous l'attendiez, elle est là. Je n'abandonne pas Triumvirat, je fais une pause, nuance.**

**Titre : Taylor Blake, chasseuse de vampires  
Genre : Action/Humour/Romance (ouais enfin s'ils picolent assez, on verra...)  
Rating : -14 (avec avertissement pour le langage, mais vous entendez pire dans les cours de récré, alors...)**

**Avertissement**  
Bonne nouvelle, pas de flash-back, pas d'énigmes cachées, Mauvaise nouvelle, cette fic est complètement idiote, l'auteur a vaguement un plan, pas d'intrigue surnaturelle élaborée et le langage est totalement inapproprié. Que du bonheur quoi !

**Les Personnages :**

**Taylor Blake : **Chasseuse de vampire dont les armes de prédilection sont le lance-flamme reçu à Noël, la machette ramenée de vacances en Afrique, la kärcher à la verveine et les bombes à sous-munitions.

Régle no. 1 : Ne jamais fraterniser avec un vampire !

Règle no. 2 : Ne jamais boire du sang de vampires !

Règles no. 3 : Si le vampire est grand, brun, ténébreux, très classe, sexy, qu'il sent bon, qu'il a les cheveux soyeux, bref… relire scrupuleusement la règle no. 1 !

**Elijah Mikaelson : **Grand, brun, ténébreux, sexy, les cheveux parfaits et les costards parfaitement repassés par Alfred. Il s'ennuie à mourir depuis environ 1000 ans.

**Alfred : **Maître d'Hôtel de la Reine Victoria, il a été kidnappé et transformé par Klaus. Las de devoir nettoyer le château en entier après chaque massacre, il a finalement décidé de simuler sa mort et de suivre Elijah Mikaelson, qui prend soin de ses propriétés immobilières, lui !

Il aime sa Bentley, les magazines de déco et déteste les chats.

**Sultan 3****e**** du nom : **Chat persan de couleur blanche, descendant d'une puissante lignée de gagnants de concours de beauté, il est lui-même 4x champion du monde.

Son point faible : Une forte addiction pour le caviar Beluga à 600 dollars les 100 grammes.

Son ambition : Conquérir le monde et régner sur tous les êtres vivants à commencer par le sale chiwawa du 12e étage.

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucun droit, j'écris gratuitement pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs de ce site. En revanche, les OC et leur histoire m'appartiennent, toute reproduction est interdite sans mon accord préalable.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_2007 - Afghanistan, 45 kilomètres de la frontière iranienne_

- Quelque chose à signaler Kendrick ?

- RAS

- Bon Sergent Blake, préparez-nous le diner voulez-vous.

- A vos ordres Monsieur.

- Ouais femme, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ce soir ?

- Bœuf séché et barres vitaminées.

- Comme chez Maman.

- Si ta mère te cuisinait ça, j'ose espérer qu'elle était accro au crack !

- Henderson, vous prendrez le deuxième quart.

- A vos ordres.

- Ici Kendrick, trois cibles en mouvement, à vous ?

- Sont-ils armés, à vous ?

- Pas d'armes en main mais ils sont en uniformes, à vous ?

- Amis ou ennemis, à vous ?

- Attendez…

- …

- …

- Kendrick ? Confirmez, amis ou ennemis, à vous ?

- Ce sont… ce sont des uniformes soviétiques Monsieur…

- …

- …

- Kendrick, répondez, à vous ?

- Leurs yeux ! Mon Dieu… ils foncent droit sur nous… aaaah

- Ken…

- …

- ...…

* * *

Le sergent Taylor Blake ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Elle était dans la pénombre, plutôt contente de ne pas avoir de la lumière dans les yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, satisfaite de pouvoir encore dormir un peu…

« Attends, y'a un truc qui colle pas ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir autour d'elle. Elle était faible, avait la tête qui tournait et la nausée, comme après une bonne cuite. Avait-elle bu la veille ? Elle se souvenait plus…

Quand soudain, tout revint d'un bloc. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, elle n'était pas à la base, elle n'avait pas bu la veille.

« Ils sont tous morts ! »

Elle tâta dans le vide à la recherche de son fusil mais sans succès. Où était-elle ? Et c'était qui ces monstres ? Des soviétiques de 20 ans tout au plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Leur guerre était finie depuis…

Puis elle revit leurs yeux, striés de veines noires et leurs… crocs.

Elle se souvint de celui qui avait bondit sur elle, insensible au calibre 5.56 de son M4 dont elle avait littéralement vidé le chargeur dans le thorax de son assaillant.

« Il m'a mordue ! Il m'a mordue à la gorge ! »

Elle passa les doigts sur son cou, recouvert d'un épais bandage. Elle avait été soignée. Mais par qui ? Et où était-elle ? Et c'était qui ces monstres, putain ?

Des vois retentirent tout près, ils parlaient le pachtoune. Des locaux, visiblement.

« Avec ma chance, j'ai été sauvée par Ben Laden en personne ! »

Elle ria sans joie et fini par attendre sans bouger que quelqu'un vienne répondre à ses questions.

* * *

Dans la Delta Force, on apprenait les langues, c'était utile. C'est ce que se dit Taylor alors qu'elle identifiait ses nouveaux colocataires comme venant d'un peu partout dans ce trou-du-cul du monde particulièrement dangereux et infréquentable. Ils parlaient pachtoune, farsi, arabe et une autre langue qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais que personne d'autre dans la pièce ne semblait comprendre non-plus.

Ils parlaient tous en même temps, tentant de lui expliquer tant bien que mal, ce qu'ils foutaient là, planqués dans une grotte depuis des décennies.

« Depuis des décennies… »

Elle tenta de résumer les absurdités qu'on lui hurlait dessus depuis plus d'une heure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Allez… c'est la caméra cachée ? Avouez que vous vous foutez tous de ma gueule ? »

Mais sa plaie à la gorge et les litres de sang qui lui manquaient en arrivant ici l'empêcha de vraiment y croire.

« Bon ok, si je comprends bien, vous vivez là depuis les années 1980, parce que vous ne pouvez pas rejoindre un village ou la frontière en moins d'un jour et que la nuit, y'a des soldats soviétiques supposés être morts ou partis depuis environ 30 ans, qui se servent de vous comme casse-croûte, j'ai tout bien compris ? »

Elle avait parlé en anglais, langue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait. La grotte était immense, des familles entières y étaient regroupées. On faisait même rentrer le bétail la nuit pour le protéger. Mais pas d'armes à feu, pas de radio, pas de télé, rien pour communiquer, entrant ou sortant, avec l'extérieur.

Ils ne savaient rien de la nouvelle guerre, ils ne savaient rien du monde.

En revanche, ils en connaissaient un rayon sur les vampires !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Brico-Loisirs

Taylor reprit peu à peu des forces et voulu se barrer de la grotte en vitesse malgré les braillements de ses nouveaux colocataires qui s'étaient visiblement mis dans l'idée de la protéger. En même temps, c'était normal, c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient une américaine, eux, et un peu de nouveauté dans leur misère était bienvenu.

Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre qu'Al Qaeda pointe son nez, elle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Et puis, on devait l'attendre à la base, mieux valait pas s'attarder.

Ses frères d'arme étaient tous morts et elle voyait mal ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter dans son rapport.

« Des vampires ! Bah voyons ! Et pourquoi pas des loups-garous, pendant que vous y êtes ! »

Elle décida néanmoins de prendre une journée pour faire un peu de repérage. La première chose à faire était de retrouver son arme.

Et évidemment, la seule personne qui se proposa de l'accompagner était le mec dont personne ne comprenait la langue et qui, pour couronner le tout, n'arrêtait pas de parler. Le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit de l'attaque fut long et Taylor était définitivement de mauvaise humeur en arrivant.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Pas de cadavres et évidemment pas d'armes. Elle tenta de faire comprendre à son accompagnateur ce qu'elle cherchait. Il semblait étrangement comprendre très bien ce qu'elle disait, mais au lieu de répondre pas gestes, il recommençait à déblatérer sans fin. Taylor avait des envies de meurtre.

Ils retournèrent à la grotte à la nuit tombante. Inutile d'essayer de négocier, tout le monde rentrait, point. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à ruminer sa situation dans un coin sans parler à personne. Mais alors que les gens allaient se coucher, la pipelette incompréhensible refit son apparition et l'invita à le suivre dans une galerie au plus profond de la grotte.

Taylor espéra pour son avenir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de drague, sinon il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, ce qui finalement ne lui aurait pas déplu, elle avait un cruel besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Mais il n'en était rien. A sa grande surprise, l'Afghan (oui elle avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça, même s'il n'était visiblement pas du coin, parce que son nom était incompréhensible et qu'elle avait abandonné au bout de la dixième répétition) lui dévoila son petit secret bien caché dans des vieilles caisses de ravitaillement.

Elle retrouva immédiatement son sourire en découvrant quatre fusils de type AK-47, appelé Kalachnikov, un peu vieillots mais en état de marche et un sabre avec tout plein de trucs gravés dessus. La journée ne finissait pas si mal que ça finalement.

Dans sa tête se bousculaient six cents coups minutes, calibre 7.62, gros massacre de monstres, défoulement et finissage au sabre pour rigoler. Oui mais voilà, elle avait vidé un chargeur de 5.56 Otan dans la tronche de son ennemi et tous les gilets par balle du monde n'auraient pas pu le sauver.

Ce qui la renvoyait malgré elle à cette théorie idiote de ses nouveaux compagnons que les soviets oubliés du patelin étaient visiblement morts depuis longtemps et insensible à l'armement moderne.

Elle revit également dans sa tête tous ces mauvais films d'horreur qu'elle avait visionnés lors des soirées ciné-alcolisées à Fort Bragg quand on attendait en vain de pouvoir aller faire la vraie guerre quelque part.

« Comment dégomme-t-on un vampire ? »

Elle refit la liste à haute voix, ignorant l'homme à côté d'elle qui la dévisageait, curieux.

« Bon, l'eau bénite et les crucifix en terre musulmane, on va laisser tomber. Les oignons, introuvables. Faudrait un lance-flamme, mais on n'a pas d'essence. Et puis, le coup du pieu dans le cœur, faudrait que le sujet attende sans bouger que je vise correctement… »

Elle joua machinalement avec le sabre en pensant décapitation. Il était dommage que l'Armée américaine ne les entraîne pas à se servir de ce genre d'arme, injustement qualifiées de ringardes et d'inutiles. Parce que là, tout de suite, c'était la seule solution convenable. Taylor réfléchit aux termes exacts de la lettre de réclamation qu'elle comptait adresser directement au Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense. « Pauvre con » et « planqué » en faisaient partie.

Son regard fit un aller-retour entre les vingt boites de munitions et les caisses en bois qui contenaient les armes. Elle avait beau être une fille, Taylor aimait fabriquer des petits trucs. L'Armée avait d'ailleurs applaudi sa motivation et l'avait envoyée dans tous plein de stages de bricolage d'armement artisanal très rigolos.

Le bois faisant bobo aux vampires et elle allait partir de ce postulat pour créer son nouvel Atelier brico « Taylor Blake fait la guerre aux suceurs de sang ».


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Opération « prends ça dans ta face »

Taylor avait trouvé quelques outils pour l'aider à fabriquer ses nouvelles balles, mais vu leur état, cela avait prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle aurait espéré.

Certaines nuits, les vampires s'approchaient de la grotte, dans laquelle, malédiction oblige, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer sans y être invités, ce qui, soyons honnêtes, arrangeait tout le monde.

Ca ne les empêchait pas de jouer la provoc' et de gratouiller la pierre en soufflant des menaces en russe qui n'impressionnait guère Taylor mais qui terrorisait franchement humains et animaux vivant dans la place.

Au bout de trois jours, elle en eu marre de couper et poncer du bois. Une balle était prête et la nuit tombait, ça tombait bien.

Taylor se plaça à l'entrée de la grotte et beugla des insultes apprises lors des pauses clope en cours de russe.

L'un d'eux finit par approcher, mais elle le distinguait mal dans la pénombre. Néanmoins, ne pouvant pas l'atteindre, il se mit à grogner ce qui incita sa nouvelle ennemie à reprendre ses injonctions de plus belle. Il finit par surgir d'un bond devant elle mais avant qu'il termine de dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de la mère de Taylor et de son peuple dans son ensemble, il se prit le prototype de l'Atelier brico entre les deux yeux.

Elle resta dix secondes à l'observer se tordre de douleur en arrachant le projectile de son front, mais n'attendit pas qu'il réplique en lui jetant des pierres et c'est avec toute sa fierté typiquement américaine qu'elle rentra parader devant la foule médusée qui attendait quelques mètres derrière.

Le reste de la nuit fut consacré au débat sur la suite des événements. Une vieille iranienne pointa un doigt crochu en direction du visage de Taylor en lui faisant clairement comprendre que si elle continuait ses conneries, elle serait privée de bouffe pour le reste du séjour. Ce à quoi elle rétorqua, que la vieille bique finirait par pioncer et qu'elle bouloterait un agneau, vivant s'il le fallait. Son adversaire souffla qu'elle en avait vu d'autres, jeune fille, et des plus coriaces.

Le chef de clan mit un terme à l'échange d'amabilités, déclarant qu'il leur fallait un plan et que celui-ci devait être approuvé par l'ensemble des chefs de famille.

Il y avait quatre Kalachnikov et Taylor demanda qui, parmi les 56 adultes présents dans la grotte serait volontaire pour bousiller du vampire.

56 répondirent positivement.

Désormais, l'Atelier Brico recrutait dès 6 ans et la totalité des munitions fût prête au bout de huit semaines.

On avait un beau stock de balles en bois, des pieux et des arbalètes improvisées. Sa petite armée était sur le qui-vive.

Oui mais encore fallait-il atteindre les vampires. Ils sortaient la nuit et personne ne savait où diable ils pouvaient bien se planquer de jour. Et ils avaient cherché pourtant.

De plus, ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse phénoménale et sans lumière, ça allait jojo de bien viser dans le noir.

Taylor eu la brillante idée de proposer un appât, ce qui fit reprendre les débats pendant plusieurs jours. Elle resta dans le fond de la grotte, boudant de découvrir un semblant de démocratie et de liberté d'expression à la con au pays des talibans.

Ca n'empêchait pas certain d'entre eux de réfléchir sur l'après. Parce que ça faisait quand-même 30 ans qu'ils étaient coincés là et tous rêvaient de voir le monde. Oui mais voilà, comment leur dire que l'après en question serait franchement pire. Ils ne connaissaient ni George W. Bush, ni Ben Laden, ni Lady Gaga.

Taylor leur conseilla avec sincérité de passer la frontière iranienne. Dans le pire des cas, ils se retrouveraient dans quelques années pour l'apéro.

Mais elle pensait elle-aussi à son retour. Sa découverte des vampires et sa rage de vouloir les massacrer avait supplanté quelque temps la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis dans des circonstances injustes et épouvantables.

S'il leur était vivement conseillé de se considérer comme déjà morts dès l'entrée dans l'Armée, être bouffé par des soviets psychopathes ne faisait pas partie de la liste des morts acceptables « avec honneur ».

Et que dire en rentrant ? Qu'elle avait vécu avec des réfugiés d'une guerre oubliée en attendant de tuer les vampires responsables du massacre de son unité ? Si elle faisait abstraction de l'aspect incroyable de son histoire, prétendre avoir été kidnappée était la meilleure solution.

Voilà, kidnappée par des méchants terroristes et évadées toute seule comme une grande, un vrai héro à l'américaine quoi !

« Pourvu qu'ils envoient personne pour vérifier ! »

Mais ils allaient le faire, c'était évident. Ne serait-ce que pour récupérer les corps ou finir de nettoyer le secteur. Et elle était là depuis plus de deux mois, maintenant.

L'idée de se faire considérée comme déserteur lui foutu soudainement la trouille. Mais c'était irrationnel, dans le pire des cas, ils la retireraient du front et l'enverraient directement chez un psy. Néanmoins, elle commençait à se demander si son après à elle n'allait pas être franchement différent de sa vie d'avant.

Maintenant elle connaissait l'existence des vampires et ça changeait radicalement sa vision du monde.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Surprise, speed and violence of action

Après plusieurs jours de salamalecs, l'un des nouveaux colocataires de Taylor se porta (enfin) volontaire pour faire office de gâteau-apéritif.

Le plan était simple, on planquait dans les rochers pendant la journée autour du pauvre type et on fonçait dans le tas dès l'apparition des suceurs de sang. Personne ne semblait vraiment emballé mais le ras-le-bol général qui s'était installé dans la grotte depuis près de 30 ans motiva les troupes.

Les vampires firent leur apparition dès le coucher du soleil ce qui laissait suffisamment de lumière pour tirer correctement.

Malheureusement, ils avaient beau débarquer tout droit des années 80, ils étaient loin d'être cons et avaient repéré l'embrouille de loin.

L'appât fût décapité dans un souffle.

_- FEU A VOLONTE !_

Ce fût le chaos total pendant plus de 10 minutes, mais les trois psychos n'arrivèrent pas à bout des 30 énervés locaux et firent leur dernière révérence mortelle, emportant quand-même une douzaine d'humains avec eux.

Les survivants les achevèrent à la hache, crosse de Kalachnikov et coups de pieds. Si Taylor n'approuvait pas ce genre de traitement du cadavre en général, elle fût la première à bousiller une tête à coups de rangers, de peur que celle-ci ne sautille toute seule pour se rattacher à son corps d'origine.

Il n'en fut rien.

_- VICTOIRE ! LIBERTÉ !_

On n'entendait pas souvent ça en Afghanistan. On ne buvait pas trop non-plus, mais les réfugiés, bien qu'ils manquaient de beaucoup de choses, avaient quand-même trouvé le moyen de distiller un breuvage dégueulasse et ce fût cuite généralisée pour tout le monde le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, malgré les différents niveaux de gueules de bois, ils plièrent bagage en un temps record et prirent la direction de l'Iran en chantant et en dansant gaiement.

Taylor enterra son arme à regret avant d'atteindre le premier poste frontière. Une amerloque en Iran, c'était déjà craignos, mais armée…

La plupart de ses nouveaux amis parlant farsi, ils n'eurent aucune difficultés à entrer, prétextant avoir été pris en otage pendant des décennies par des russes. Les gardes-frontières ne demandèrent pas de papiers d'identité et les escortèrent directement dans un gigantesque camp de réfugiés.

Ils étaient tous si heureux de retrouver la civilisation. Taylor ne pipa mot sur le fait qu'ils ne quitteraient jamais leur nouvelle demeure dont l'hygiène était discutable et la bouffe rare. A la première occasion, elle fît ses adieux et faussa compagnie à l'armée iranienne sans regrets. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas là pour sauver le monde.

Ouais enfin faudrait être patient. Sans papiers d'identité et sans fric, le trajet jusqu'à la terre promise allait être long. Mais dans les Delta, on leur apprenait à voyager incognito quitte à faire quatre fois le tour de la planète pour rentrer au bercail.

Elle descendit dans le sud du Moyen-Orient, atterri en Afrique et fini par trouver un bateau fièrement spécialisé dans la contrebande de CD qui naviguait en direction de l'Amérique du Sud.

Elle mit 18 mois pour rentrer à New-York.

* * *

_New-York, 2012_

« Joyeux anniversaire, Taylor » s'exclama-t-elle en descendant son énième verre de whisky avant de tomber lourdement de son tabouret de bar.

Elle portait un double holster rempli de gros calibres, un t-shirt « peace and love » particulièrement décolleté et une machette attachée dans le dos.

Les douze gentlemen attablés autour d'elle se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever.

Cinq ans exactement qu'elle connaissait l'existence des vampires. Cinq ans qu'elle arpentait les rues, massacrant, décapitant et cramant tout se qui avait des dents en trop.

Et ils étaient légion ces cons.

Mais à la différence des rouges des années 80, ils étaient plutôt intégrés et maîtrisaient l'art de se fondre dans la masse. Taylor avait vite appris à les repérer en suivant les rapports de police sur les meurtres non-expliqués.

Et elle avait fini par rencontrer les autres.

De simples citoyens dont le background était plus que discutable et le casier judiciaire plein à craquer, s'amusaient visiblement depuis longtemps à la guerre secrète dans les rues de New-York.

Femelle et ex-Ranger aimant bricoler des armes artisanales, Taylor n'avait pas juste été la bienvenue mais avaient dû apprendre à composer avec les demandes en mariage constantes de ses sales-gueules sorties des bas fonds de la ville qui ne dormait jamais.

« La belle vie, quoi ! »

C'est ce qu'elle rumina en elle-même en remontant dans son appartement situé dans le même immeuble pourave que le petit club privé des chasseurs.

Malgré son fort taux d'alcoolémie, elle dégaina avant même de finir de pousser la porte. Quelqu'un était chez elle.

Pire, ce quelqu'un avait fait le ménage et la cuisine !

Elle eut une furieuse envie de s'enfoncer le canon de son calibre 22 dans la bouche en voyant la vieille bique d'iranienne aux doigts crochus et l'afghan qui n'en était pas un, tranquillement attablés au milieu de son studio.

_- Nom de Dieu ! Comment vous…_

Pour toute réponse, elle reçu une gifle monumentale.

_- Ne blasphème pas et assieds-toi !_ Gronda la vioque.

_- Pourquoi ici ?_

_- Empire State Building, Cats, Coca-Cola…_

_- Pourquoi moi ? Comment vous m'avez retrouvée, moi ?_ Gémit-elle.

_- Magic !_ Répondit l'Afghan qui prononçait enfin un mot dans une langue terrienne.

_- Et on ne connait personne d'autre en Amérique._ Poursuivit l'iranienne en plantant une assiette de ragoût sous le nez de Taylor.

_- J'ai pas faim !_ Rétorqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

_- Tais-toi et mange maintenant !_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Manquerait plus qu'il pleuve !

Taylor attendit patiemment que la vieille bique et l'extra-terrestre ronflent enfin pour faire le mur par les escaliers de secours.

En redescendant au bar des chasseurs pour terminer proprement sa cuite de la nuit, elle constata que ses compagnons avaient organisé une réunion au sommet sans même l'inviter.

C'est boudant de plus belle qu'elle approcha silencieusement des discussions.

- Assieds-toi, Taylor !

- Décidément c'est ma fête aujourd'hui !

- Breaking news !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites une tête sérieuse ?

- Tu te souviens l'opération sur les docks de la semaine dernière ? Les vampires que tu as dégommés avaient un patron, un vampire. Et pas n'importe lequel !

- …

- …

- Le suspense est intolérable !

Les douze mines patibulaires étaient debout entourant une Taylor assise qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal-à-l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Le vampire en question est le premier. Le plus puissant, le King, que même le conte Dracula est un touriste à côté. Bref, c'est l'Original !

Taylor sourit, goguenarde.

- Original, Original, quoi Original… versus photocopie ou quoi ?

- Exactement !

- Et ?

- De lui descendent tous les vampires. Tu le tues, tu les tues tous !

- Génial ! Bonne nouvelle ! Et où qu'on le trouve ce con ?

- On peut pas le tuer.

- C'est ballot ça.

- Mais on cherche une solution. En attendant, fais-toi discrète au cas où il te chercherait, je sais pas, pour se venger par exemple !

- Maaais heeuuu…

- Pas d'histoires !

- Ok ok.

Taylor quitta le bar pour aller prendre un petit dèj et réfléchir à la question. Elle avait jamais entendu parler d'un premier vampire et doutait franchement de cette histoire. Le peu qu'elle avait appris en 5 ans était grosso modo « du moment que ça peut saigner, ça peut mourir » et elle n'avait absolument pas peur d'éventuelles représailles d'un mafieux-suceur-de-sang sorti de nulle part.

L'opération sur les dokcs avait été un succès. Les vampires attendaient un chargement spécial, un container plein de vieux bouquins poussiéreux et malodorants qu'elle avait stockés dans un garde-meuble en attendant de pouvoir les vendre à un bon prix.

Oui parce qu'ils vivaient tous du pillage post-massacre. Les honnêtes citoyens n'ayant pas la moindre idée qu'ils passaient leurs nuits à leur sauver la vie, on ne pouvait décemment pas leur demander un salaire et fallait bien payer le loyer.

Mais la problématique du paiement du loyer ne se posa plus quand Taylor découvrit en rentrant son immeuble en proie aux flammes et ses colocataires réunis sur le trottoir d'en face la mine déconfite.

- L'Original ?!

- Non, les terroristes que tu héberges ont tenté un méchoui. Raté.

Taylor posa un regard assassin sur les deux pique-assiette qui serrait contre leur poitrine leurs maigres possessions, l'air désolé quand-même.

Et bien-sûr, la jolie boite en bois sculpté contenant la réserve de fric de Taylor n'avait pas fait partie des victimes sauvées in extremis par les pompiers.

Elle était désormais fauchée et devait faire face à la mauvaise humeur de ses associés en plus de se traîner les deux pyromanes de service.

« Bah, ça peut pas être pire ! »

Il se mit à pleuvoir.

Taylor prit son téléphone et invita son receleur préféré à venir boire un café à son garde-meuble. Elle devait trouver du fric en vitesse pour se payer un appartement à elle et un autre pour la nouvelle cellule dormante d'Al Qaeda en Alaska.

Malheureusement ses trésors accumulés ne semblaient pas du tout intéresser le requin avec qui elle avait l'habitude de traiter.

- C'est une vraie tête réduite Jivaro, tu sais ! Ok elle est moche et flippante, ok, mais elle est authentique, je le jure.

- Un café et un hot-dog, c'est tout ce que ça vaut.

- Et les bouquins avec plein de trucs bizarres écrits dedans ?

- Ouais faut voir… Faut que je passe quelques coups de fil d'abord, ça va prendre du temps.

- C'est comme qui dirait urgent, si tu pouvais régler ça dans la journée ?

- Non, ça prendra du temps.

- Je peux avoir une avance ?

- Dans tes rêves.

Taylor passa le restant de la journée à traîner dans les rues, cherchant une solution. Elle envisagea à plusieurs reprises de braquer une banque, elle avait l'armement pour. Mais elle n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver à faire la une des journaux télévisés sachant qu'un vieux vampire millénaire lui courrait peut-être après.

« Vieux vampire millénaire… plein de vieux bouquins moches… »

L'idée fit lentement son chemin dans son cerveau encore embrumé par les grandes quantités d'alcool ingurgitées la veille.

Elle appela le geek de la bande de chasseur.

- Ouais l'Original-truc, il vit où au fait ?

- Sur Park Avenue.

- Evidemment, je m'en doutais. Pourquoi nous on est toujours fauchés et eux toujours blindés ! Bref… c'est quoi son petit nom ?

- Elijah Mikaelson… mais on t'a dit de pas t'en prendre à lui !

- Je vais pas le toucher ton vampire ! Juste cambrioler son appart !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos comm ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter...**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Trop fastoche

Taylor abandonna la vieille bique et l'alien dans un coffee-shop ouvert 24 heures sur 24 et passa le reste de la soirée dans un cybercafé à faire des recherches sur le suceur de sang ainsi que son immeuble.

Le bougre n'avait malheureusement pas de facebook, mais elle trouva un article de Time Magazine sur sa participation à une œuvre de charité en faveur de la Croix Rouge. Forcément, quand il s'agissait de dons de sang, les vampires étaient les premiers à ouvrir le porte-monnaie.

Y'avait une photo et Taylor admit que le Dracula local était plutôt canon, mais la rubrique gossip du même magazine précisait qu'il était maqué avec une blondasse propriétaire d'une galerie d'art à Soho.

Elle poursuivit ses recherches sur l'immeuble de Park Avenue. Il vivait dans un duplex terrasse, ce qui était super, car facilement accessible depuis le toit.

Taylor visita un peu les alentours et remarqua au passage que le système de sécurité de l'immeuble était obsolète. Après vérification auprès d'un indic dans les forces de police, il s'avéra que l'appartement en question n'était tout simplement pas protégé du tout, pas de caméras, pas de détection de mouvements, que dalle. En même temps, qui oserait cambrioler un vampire ?

« Trop fastoche ! »

Interrogeant le gardien contre son dernier billet de cent, il s'avéra que le vampire et son maître d'hôtel (s'il-vous-plait) étaient partis passer le week-end en Virginie.

« Encore plus fastoche ! »

On était samedi soir et elle aurait toute la soirée du dimanche pour organiser son opération « grand nettoyage chez Dracula ». Elle ricana en se réjouissant d'avance. Dommage qu'elle ne verrait jamais la tronche du vampire quand celui-ci constaterait le bordel qu'elle comptait bien laisser derrière elle.

Elle prépara son matériel et fit une grosse sieste dans son garde meuble, le sourire retrouvé.

* * *

Effectivement, l'accès à l'appartement depuis le toit fut une promenade de santé pour Taylor. Elle sortit son gros sac de voyage et se mit à faire le tour du propriétaire.

A sa grande déception, l'étage inférieur était fermé et pas moyen d'ouvrir la porte de l'escalier de service. Tant pis.

Elle vida le living room de ses bibelots moches et roula consciencieusement trois toiles encore plus moches dont elle se demandait quand-même si elle arriverait à les refourguer.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle trouva dans le tiroir d'une commode, une jolie collection de montres, qui pour le coup, valaient au bas mot 10 ans de loyer pour Taylor.

Elle bouda en revanche de ne trouver que des costards (tous les mêmes) soigneusement pendus dans le dressing.

L'appartement du vampire était classe mais froid comme un cadavre.

Les montres suffirent à son bonheur et, après avoir tagué « Taylor 2 – Dracula 0 » et autres amabilités sur les murs, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse pour remonter sur le toit.

Et c'est bien évidemment à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit que rien de tout cela n'avait été fastoche.

« Zut ! »

Déclara-t-elle profondément déçue en constatant que tous les accès à l'appartement, portes et fenêtres, étaient protégés par la magie. On entrait, certes, mais on ne ressortait pas !

« Je suis dans la merde ! »

Elle tenta en premier d'appeler au secours l'un de ses associés pour constater encore plus déçue qu'il n'y avait de réseau dans le duplex. Et après un bref coup d'œil, y'avait pas non-plus de ligne fixe à disposition.

« Je suis morte ! »

Mais quitte à tirer définitivement sa révérence, elle comptait bien tout bousiller en partant. Elle saisit son cran d'arrêt et ses bombes de peintures et commença naturellement par le dressing.

Après une heure de fashion-déco façon Taylor Blake, elle atterrit dans la cuisine prise d'une soudaine grosse faim.

Elle vida tranquillement frigo et placards et commença à festoyer la poularde quand elle entendit un miaulement plaintif derrière elle.

Un affreux chat de luxe semblait lui aussi très intéressé par le contenu alimentaire de la cuisine. Il était blanc et Taylor avait toujours une bombe de peinture à la main.

- Petit, petit… minou, minou… viens voir Maman… viens…

Mais le chat était loin d'être idiot et restait à distance, méfiant.

Elle ouvrit l'un des boites de caviar hors de prix qu'elle comptait bien bouloter et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie et la tendit au félin qui fonça droit sur elle. Victoire !

Mais elle recracha le caviar aussi sec. Comment les riches pouvaient bouffer un truc aussi dégueu, ça elle le comprendrait jamais.

Taylor finit d'inspecter les placards et tomba enfin sur le plus important. La Cave ! Quitte à finir déchiquetée par le Roi des vampires, autant se pinter la tronche avant.

Elle finit par s'endormir, complètement ivre, affalée sur le canapé.

Lundi matin arriva et ne fut pas le seul.

* * *

Elijah était satisfait d'avoir fait la route de nuit et de rentrer un peu plus tôt que prévu, après ce week-end prise-de-tête-habituelle-avec-Klaus-à-Mystic-Falls.

Il avait hâte d'admirer le lever du soleil sur New-York, dans la tranquillité retrouvée avec un verre de cognac et un cigare cubain.

Malheureusement….

Il alla d'abord à la salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu. Il retrouva dans la baignoire l'une de ses statues romaines, maquillée et habillée de ce qui avait autrefois été ses rideaux.

Retournant dans le dressing pour se changer, il constata que la grande majorité de ses costumes avaient été retouchés au canif et à la peinture rouge.

Mais le pire était dans sa chambre. Au milieu de son lit, il retrouva son chat, Sultan 3e du nom, une crête punk passée au cirage ainsi que le symbole de l'anarchie dessiné sur son dos. Celui dévorait mécaniquement une cinquantaine de boites de caviar beluga à 600 dollars les 100 grammes.

En voyant Elijah, il gronda rageusement, prêt à défendre son trésor jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Sans un mot, parfaitement stoïque, le vampire tourna les talons et retourna dans le living dans lequel la créature, affalée bras et jambes écartés et affublée d'un masque mortuaire africain, cuvait différents grands crus français et autre bourdon de luxe en ronflant.

Elijah donna un léger coup de pied dans l'une des rangers et la créature inconnue se réveilla doucement.

Taylor, ivre morte, retira lentement le masque africain et ouvrit un œil pour observer son nouvel ami.

- Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me dire, je suis toute ouïe.

Dit-il en pointant gracieusement d'une main les différents graffitis made-in Blake qui recouvraient les murs de son appartement.

Elle se leva, souriante, et avança en balançant les hanches, provocatrice. En réalité, elle était tellement bourrée que ça tenait plus du dandinement ridicule.

Elle trébucha et tomba directement dans les bras du vampire, qu'elle admit en elle-même trouver encore plus sexy que sur les photos de Time Magazine.

- Je suis complètement amoureuse de vous… lâcha-t-elle, l'haleine fétide.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Déclara-t-il sarcastique en levant un œil sur les dessins particulièrement vulgaires recouvrant ses murs.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tenter sa dernière chance de survie en embrassant le vampire, elle vit ses yeux se strier soudainement de veines noires.

Il attaqua sa jugulaire de manière particulièrement brutale, mais méritée !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais j'ai été quelque peu traumatisée par "l'affaire du colibri". Imaginez si Taylor avait été là ! krkkrkrk moi j'imagine très bien, j'ai d'ailleurs chantonné "comme un oiseau" de Michel Fugain toute la journée.**

**Bref, la suite donc...**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le début d'une belle histoire

Elijah dégustait une tasse de thé en lisant le Wall Street Journal, gracieusement installé dans un fauteuil en face de la créature qui se réveillait doucement.

Taylor s'assit difficilement en portant la main au pansement sur sa gorge et se penchant en direction du vampire, lui adressa un regard avec Hiroshima dans un œil et Nagasaki dans l'autre.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, parfait ! J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire servir un petit-déjeuner.

Lui dit-il, souriant, en indiquant de la main un plateau rempli de victuailles à côté d'elle.

- Je vais te découper les membres à la tronçonneuse, te finir à la petite cuillère et balancer tes restes dans un volcan en fusion pour effacer ton putain de sourire satisfait de ta face d'Original à la con et ce, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Ne soyez pas vulgaire, cela ne sied pas à une dame de votre qualité.

Répondit Elijah, sarcastique. Taylor tenta de se lever pour se jeter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors…

- Je vais t'en foutre moi de la quali…

Mais elle retomba lourdement sur le canapé, prise de vertiges en plus de sa migraine-post-beuverie-et-don-de-sang de la veille.

- Oui. En attendant, vous devriez manger un peu. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez la sortie.

Taylor se retrouva toute seule au milieu du chaos qu'elle avait laissé la veille au soir et avança mécaniquement le bras en direction des petits pains chauds et de la grande tasse de café laissée à son intention.

« Non, sérieux, qui fait ça ? »

Elle dévora consciencieusement tout ce qui était comestible et, reprenant des forces, constata qu'on lui avait non-seulement confisqué son sac à trésor mais qu'on lui avait aussi fait les poches. Elle n'avait plus rien, elle était encore plus fauchée que la veille.

S'avançant piteusement vers la porte d'entrée, elle fut interrompue par un anglais endimanché qui lui tendit un billet de 50 dollars.

- Un taxi vous attend devant l'entrée.

- Et vous êtes qui vous ?

- Alfred, le Maître d'Hôtel de Monsieur.

- …

- …

- Sérieux, Alfred c'est votre vrai nom ou c'est une franchise ? Demanda-t-elle goguenarde.

- La sortie est par là.

- Alleeeez, le châtelain doit bien avoir un coffre, non ? On fait moit-moit ?

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle.

Sur ces paroles, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Taylor fit le bilan de sa misérable vie en attendant l'ascenseur qui mettait un temps fou à venir. Quand les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrir enfin, ce fut sur une Paris Hilton décrépie et surchirurgicalisée tenant fermement sous le bras, une sorte de clébard descendant probablement du rat à l'origine.

Celle-ci la dévisagea avec tous le mépris du monde. C'est vrai que la chasseuse devait avoir sa tête des grands jours, mais quand-même !

Quand soudain, à ses pieds, un miaulement hostile, voire carrément enragé se fit entendre.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent épiques et quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée, il recracha une blonde outrée et décoiffée, un chiwawa tremblant et neurasthénique, une Taylor super fière et un Sultan 3e du nom encore plus fier.

Elle bourra le chat dans un taxi et rentra chez elle. Il avait la moitié du pelage trempé et plein de mousse. Visiblement Alfred avait tenté d'enlever le cirage au produit vaisselle ce qui avait définitivement convaincu le félin de prendre le maquis.

Taylor n'avait pas complètement foiré son opération de la veille, elle avait désormais un otage.

« Il reste un espoir de faire quelques sous ? »

Mais elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Elle avait survécu à sa rencontre avec le Roi des vampires et ferait mieux de quitter le pays dans les plus brefs délais avant que celui-ci ne découvre son implication dans l'opération des docks.

Elle avait eu de la chance, ça n'arriverait pas deux fois.

Elle arriva enfin à son garde-meuble, pressée de se changer, d'avaler trois tubes d'aspirine et de siester encore un peu.

Mais voilà, celui-ci avait été vidé !

Pas complètement en fait, il restait toujours le vieux canapé troué, quelques sacs de vieilles fringues et l'horrible tête réduite Jivaro. Mais tout ce qui aurait pu être revendu avait disparu.

« Il faut que je tue quelque chose, ça commence à urger ! »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, embarqua Sultan, rebaptisé Terreur et atterrit dans un coffee-shop, dans lequel elle passa le reste de la journée à déguster du café gratuit, défaite.

Au bout de quelques heures, la serveuse commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et intima l'ordre à Taylor de consommer quelque chose de payant.

Elle vida le contenu de ses poches sur la table et compta sa monnaie le plus lentement du monde pour finir de faire enrager l'employée debout à côté d'elle.

- Vous avez quoi pour 6 dollars et 49 cents ?

- En comptant le pour boire, une demi-part de tarte aux pruneaux.

- Banco, vous me remettrez un café avec.

Alors que Taylor, le nez dans son assiette, dégustait la tarte comme le dernier repas du condamné, elle sentit un mouvement devant elle.

Assit les jambes croisées, un bras posé nonchalamment sur le bord du siège, classe quoi, Elijah la dévisageait tout sourire.

Sa première réaction fût de porter la main sur une arme à munitions en bois, récupérée un peu plus tôt et de la braquer directement sur les bijoux de famille du vampire. Ca ne le tuerait peut-être pas, mais ça le calmerait un moment.

Elle fit feu.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Désolée pour l'attente, la neige toussa...**

**Merci pour vos commentaire, ça fait plaisir. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : 9mm parabellum et tarte aux pruneaux

Taylor continua à appuyer désespérément sur la gâchette encore une trentaine de fois avant d'abandonner et de poser l'arme sur la banquette, le plus dignement possible.

- Inutile de pousser des hurlements hystériques typiquement féminin, j'ai hypnotisé toute la salle.

Déclara Elijah en laissant glisser de sa main les six balles en bois sur la table.

« Comment a-t-il…. Et comment sait-il que j'ai envie d'hurler ? »

La serveuse déposa un énorme steak recouvert de frites et une autre part de tarte aux pruneaux. Elijah poussa doucement l'assiette en direction de Taylor.

- C'est quoi le plan ? M'engraisser pour mieux me bouffer ?

- J'ai besoin que votre cerveau fonctionne correctement pour ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

Elle fit mine de s'en foutre et attaqua son steak.

- Je sais tout sur vous et les autres bras-cassés, autoproclamés chasseurs. Je suis un vampire et je me dois d'être au courant de ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Bref… je suis allé voir vos amis…

- Vous leur avez fait quoi, salopard ?

- Je me suis contenté de me présenter et ils vous ont balancé sans que je leur demande quoi que ce soit. C'est la seconde fois que vous vous en prenez à mes intérêts, visiblement. L'opération sur les docks m'a particulièrement portée préjudice.

- Vous voulez dire la barbecue party de la semaine dernière, j'ai vachement rigolé moi.

- J'en suis fort aise. Maintenant que mon équipe a été envoyée ad patres, vous avez une dette envers moi, en clair, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous demande, désormais.

- Désolée chéri, t'es mignon, mais j'fais pas dans le vampire !

- Oui… Je sais que menacer de mort les gens comme vous ne sert à rien, aussi…

Sur ces paroles, Elijah sortit un dossier de la poche intérieur de son manteau. Dossier estampillé Pentagone avec un gros tampon rouge « classified ».

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je sais tout sur vous. Il est écrit ici « portée disparue en Afghanistan en 2007, présumée morte… ». Je me demande ce que le gouvernement américain penserait en vous voyant diner tranquillement dans un restaurant new-yorkais. Aussi si vous voulez éviter l'humiliation d'être accusée de trahison et de désertion pour finir vos jours dans une prison secrète de la CIA, je vous conseille de m'obéir.

- C'est petit et minable.

- C'est nécessaire.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Je veux mes livres.

- Quels livres ?

- Vous le savez très bien. Un en particulier, sa couverture est rouge.

- Ah ouais celui qui pue !

- C'est normal la reliure est en peau humaine.

Taylor venait d'enfourner un gros morceau de steak dans la bouche et regarda Elijah l'air mauvais. Elle avala péniblement.

- Ouais bah y'a comme qui dirait un petit problème…

- Vous avez 48 heures.

- Combien ?

- Comment ça combien ?

- Je veux dix milles dollars par semaine plus les frais de bouche.

- Vous en aurez deux et pas un cent de plus. Voici un téléphone, ne m'appelez pas, c'est moi qui vous contacterait. Et ne mettez plus jamais les pieds chez moi.

- Je peux avoir une avance ?

Elijah soupira, se leva et sortit une liasse de sa poche. Il déposa quelques billets de 100 sur la table et s'éloignant, déclara :

- N'oubliez pas, Mademoiselle Blake, 48 heures.

* * *

Taylor enfonça son Glock 17 calibre 9mm parabellum dans la gorge de son receleur préféré.

- Uuumm grugrr ummmm….

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je comprends pas ?

- Grrumpffff ummmm…

- T'as 30 secondes avant que je te réduise le crane méthode Jivaro !

- Ok ok… t'énerve pas…

- J'ai l'air énervée ? Je suis pas du tout énervée ? Mais un conseil, m'énerve pas !

- J'ai passé quelques coups de fil pour refourguer tes bouquins moches et là, un arménien du genre mafia-sale-gueule à dit que les livres étaient à lui et que j'avais une heure pour les lui rendre sinon il tuerait ma famille, mon chien, le vétérinaire de mon chien, le facteur du vétérinaire de mon chien…

- T'as pas de famille et t'as pas de chien ! Je veux la totalité du fric que t'as touché.

- Ok.

- C'est qui le mec ? Et où j'le trouve ?

- Non mais c'est un vrai méchant celui-là…

- Crois-moi, je suis plus à ça près !

- Il a une entreprise de construction. Il vit un peu partout sur ses chantiers.

- Et il construit quoi en ce moment ?

* * *

Elle abandonna son ex-receleur à ses préparatifs de voyage en se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être en faire autant. Déjà qu'un vampire increvable c'était chiant à gérer mais la mafia arménienne c'était le pompon !

Taylor récupéra la vieille bique et l'alien et les installa dans un appartement trouvé dans le même quartier que feu son domicile précédent, puis entra dans un bar miteux deux rues plus loin, retrouver ses chères collègues de travail.

- Alors les chatons, prêts à être noyé ?

Demanda-t-elle avant de jeter une grenade incapacitante au milieu de la salle. Il fallut une bonne minute aux douze mines patibulaires pour s'en remettre :

- Non, mais alors t'énerve pas, Taylor, on peut tout t'expliquer…

- Faut que vous arrêtiez de me dire de pas m'énerver les gens, vous allez vraiment finir par m'énerver !

- Quelle idée aussi de cambrioler son appart !

- Quelle idée de me balancer pour l'histoire des docks !

- T'es toujours en vie, non ?

- Et pas grâce à vous ! Bon je cherche un arménien, du genre méchant qui bosse dans la construction…

- C'est un sorcier, l'un de pires, laisse tomber Taylor, part en vacances quelques temps, ça te fera du bien, je t'assure.

Deuxième grenade incapacitante.

- Faut que t'arrête avec ce genre de blagues, c'est pas drôle.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais drôle. Il est où le sorcier ?

- Aucun être humain peut l'approcher, tout est bouclé par la magie.

- Hum…

- Quoi ?

- Et un chat ?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci beaucoup pour vos comm et désolée pour l'attente. C'est bien évidemment quand je dis que je vais poster tous les jours que j'ai soudainement plus le temps oups...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Même pas peur !

Taylor repassa chez elle avec son matériel de guerre pour chercher Sultan. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son nouveau meublé ce fut pour découvrir avec horreur que le ménage avait été fait et que ses vieilles fringues ramenées de son garde-meuble avaient été lavées, repassées et soigneusement rangées dans son armoire.

Sultan avait lui aussi été lavé et brossé et somnolait sur le canapé en compagnie de la vieille bique qui lui tricotait un petit manteau d'hiver de couleur jaune.

- Je t'ai préparé une assiette à réchauffer au micro-onde.

- Heu… merci… pour ça et… pour le reste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le reste de la nuit ?

- Le suceur de sang tout puissant veut que je récupère un vieux bouquin chez une bande de sorciers mafieux arméniens, tout un programme ! J'ai besoin du chat. Faut qu'il justifie le gîte et le couvert.

- Mange avant et mets ceci.

L'iranienne lui tendit un gros pendentif très moche et très vieux.

- C'est… intéressant.

- C'est pour te protéger de la magie.

- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en magie, vous maintenant ?

La vieille ne répondit pas et mis l'assiette de Taylor à réchauffer. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et avala son repas en vitesse avant de s'occuper de Sultan.

- Qui c'est le chaton à sa maman qui va devenir un espion que même la CIA et le KGB va nous envier ?

- Miaou…

Elle installa un dispositif caméra-micro sur le chat ainsi qu'une mini-oreillette pour communiquer avec lui.

- Il a mangé ?

- Pas encore.

- Parfait. Bon écoute-moi Terreur, tu vois la jolie boite de caviar que Maman a acheté spécialement pour toi et qui m'a coûté l'équivalent du PIB du Zimbabwe ?

- Miaou…

- Va falloir faire plaisir à Maman d'abord.

L'arménien vivait sur un immense chantier de construction d'immeubles à la sortie de la ville. Tout était vide de vies humaines, hormis le rez-de-chaussée de l'un d'entre eux.

Taylor et deux autres chasseurs garèrent leur fourgon discrètement et envoyèrent Sultan visiter les lieux.

- C'est bien mon chaton, continue comme ça.

- Miaou…

- Heu… tu réalises que tu parles à un chat, là ?

- Toi, on t'a pas sonné. Si vous voulez survivre à tout ce bordel, faut composer avec ce qu'on a sous la main et surtout me laisser faire !

Sultan fit son petit tour devant l'immeuble puis finit par y entrer sans aucune difficulté. Il évita soigneusement les gardes armés du mafieux.

- C'est bien chaton, continue tout droit et entre dans la dernière pièce où il y a de la lumière… parfait ! Ne bouge plus et ne fais pas de bruits.

Taylor écouta un moment les conversations entre le sorcier et ses hommes. Ceux-ci finirent par partir dans une autre pièce.

- Super ! Maintenant, Terreur je veux que tu montes sur tous les meubles pour que Maman jette un coup d'œil à la pièce.

- Miaou…

Le bureau du mafieux était rempli de paperasse mais elle repéra vite les cartons contenant les vieux bouquins. Sultan renifla longuement celui à la couverture rouge et essaya même de grignoter les coins.

- Stop Terreur, pas manger le bouquin moche ! Reviens maintenant !

Sultan obéis après avoir gratifié les arméniens d'un petit pipi sur un magnifique et très cher tapis tissé à la main et repris le couloir en direction de la sortie.

Quand soudain Taylor entendit « Salut petit chat, mais dis-donc, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le dos ? ».

- Merde ! Cours Terreur, cours !

Le chat bondit en direction de la sortie poursuivi par deux gardes lourdement armés qui, passé le cap de la surprise, tentèrent en vain de lui faire la peau.

- On devrait se barrer d'ici Taylor, tant pis pour le chat !

- On abandonne pas les nôtres !

- C'est un chat bordel !

- Cours Terreur !

L'un des chasseurs mis le fourgon en route alors même que Taylor ouvrit les portes arrière en continuant à hurler à Sultan de faire vite. Celui-ci, intrépide, se mit à courir en diagonale pour éviter les balles.

- Magne-toi !

Les balles commencèrent à atteindre le fourgon et Taylor répondit au semi-automatique pour couvrir le chat qui finit par sauter dans le véhicule. Les occupants crièrent victoire et foncèrent en trombe le plus loin possible.

Maintenant que Taylor était sûre que le bouquin était bien là, il fallait un plan pour le subtiliser. Les arméniens avaient dû comprendre que le chat n'appartenait pas aux flics et ne tarderaient pas à déplacer le trésor en lieu sûr. Il ne fallait surtout pas les quitter des yeux. Pour cela, elle avait laissé deux autres chasseurs en planque.

Alors que Sultan dévorait sa boite de caviar amplement méritée, elle commença à établir son plan. Le problème de la magie se posait toujours, il lui fallait d'urgence un sorcier à elle pour pallier le problème…

* * *

Ashley ne comprenait pas Elijah. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils se fréquentaient et il la présentait toujours comme « une amie » au reste du monde.

Bon, elle devait reconnaître que pour elle, il sortait toujours le grand jeu. Cadeaux de luxe, restaurants, théâtre, etc… et il l'invitait à toutes les soirées auxquelles il était convié.

Néanmoins, il ne semblait jamais s'y amuser. Pire, il ne cachait même pas son ennui.

C'était la même chose quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il semblait s'intéresser poliment à la conversation et n'avait jamais le moindre geste tendre envers elle. Le sexe n'était pas top non-plus, ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, puis Elijah disparaissait le reste de la nuit à l'étage inférieur de son duplex, laissant Ashley toute seule, ruminer sa pauvre condition.

Et pourtant, elle avait sortit le grand jeu. Pour le riche homme d'affaire, elle s'était transformée en mondaine idéale. Elle était toujours parfaitement coiffée et maquillée et portait les dernières créations haute-couture à la mode. Elle n'hésitait pas à combler le manque de conversation de son compagnon lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie et elle faisait effet. Ashley était très belle. Grande, blonde, intelligente, elle faisait fureur en société et surtout auprès des autres hommes.

Oui mais voilà, le milliardaire ne l'avait toujours pas invitée à vivre avec lui et n'avait jamais abordé le sujet d'un éventuel avenir commun. Elle désespérait.

Qu'attendait-il pour faire sa demande ? Y'avait-il une autre femme ?

Ashley était à bout de nerf et prête à tout pour épouser l'homme parfait qui lui assurerait le statut social et la fortune dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Assise dans un petit salon de l'immeuble en construction, elle trépignait d'impatience en attendant celui qui allait l'aider à réaliser ses plans.

L'arménien fit son entrée et la gratifia d'un baisemain exagéré avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Alors chère amie, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai besoin d'un filtre d'amour.

- Hum oui, quel genre de filtre ?

- Je veux que l'homme en question soit fou de moi, qu'il n'y ait plus que moi et ce, pour toujours.

- Ca devrait être possible, mais ça va être coûteux.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème.

- Comment s'appelle l'heureux imbécile qui ne réalise pas encore la chance qu'il a de vous avoir ?

- Elijah Mikaelson.

Le sorcier afficha une grimace en entendant ce nom. Puis lui adressa son plus grand sourire.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- J'en ai entendu parler. C'est faisable pour le filtre mais il va me falloir un peu de son sang.

La conversation fut brutalement interrompue par des cris venant du couloir et des coups de feu retentirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Un chat Patron !

- Tout ça pour un chat ?

- Pas n'importe quel chat, il porte un affreux manteau jaune tricoté et du matériel d'écoute.

Le sorcier murmura à l'oreille de son garde s'assurant que la blonde sur ses talons ne l'entende pas.

- Il nous a retrouvé, il faut bouger d'ici et vite.

- Et elle ?

- Nous avons bien fait de les présenter, elle est revenue demander exactement ce que nous avions prévu. Il ne reste que quelques semaines avant le solstice d'été et aucune des tentatives désespérées du vampire ne viendra à bout de mon plan.


End file.
